


Rescue

by Philomena85



Category: Alex Verus Series - Benedict Jacka
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, and making others believe he's straight, aurora being protective, how morden met emily, morden is trying to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: Morden always preferred willing 'servants'. When he meets Emily, he decides to rescue her.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2
Collections: Crossroads AU (Alex Verus)





	1. Chapter 1

‘Another glass of wine, my friend?’ Aries asked, leaning back in his seat.

‘Yes, please.’

Morden smiled at the fair haired girl who rushed over to refill his glass.

‘Do you want another glass too, master?’ she asked shyly, turning towards the other man.

‘Did I ask you for more wine?’

‘No, master…’

‘Then why do you think you were allowed to talk to me?’

‘I’m sorry, master…’

‘Oh, you will be sorry, Emily… Now leave.’

With trembling lips she left the room, Morden’s eyes watching her every move.

‘Never seen her before,’ he mentioned casually while taking a sip from his wine, ‘Your new slave?’

‘Yes,’ Aries sighed, slightly annoyed, ‘She’s an adept. Life magic. I thought she would be useful, but I might have been mistaken… well, she definitely needs a lot of training.’

‘And you tend to that yourself?’

‘Sure. Won’t let others touch my property.’

‘Needless to say.’

Even after they changed the topic, Morden couldn’t stop thinking about the girl. He knew how Aries treated his slaves, especially the young and pretty ones - such as Emily. Was he growing sentimental with age? It shouldn’t bother him too much, but there was something about this girl that made the thought of her being treated like that unbearable.

‘Would you kindly consider selling her to me?’

Aries started to laugh.

‘Why would you want to buy her?’

‘I like the way she looks.’

‘So you’re in need of someone who looks good while scrubbing your floors?’

Morden smirked.

‘I’m sure there are other things she can do while kneeling on the floor…’

‘Oh, she definitely won’t disappoint when it comes to those things…’ Aries grinned, ‘But what makes you think I’d be willing to give her to you?’

Morden bent forward.

‘The fact that I own something you want…’

*

Two hours later Morden left the mansion with Emily by his side.

She had been doing the dishes when he and Aries entered the kitchen to inform her about the deal they made and she almost dropped a plate; the other mage had seemed very polite and handsome, but the fact that he was her master’s friend did not bode well for her. What if he was even crueller than her current master? She knew better than to speak up, though. What choice did she have?

Morden didn’t address her at all until they had left Aries’s mansion. Only when he realised that she was limping as they walked down the lawn and she almost tripped over a tree root he turned around to face her.

‘What’s the matter with you?’

‘No- nothing, master,’ she stuttered anxiously, trying to keep up with him.

He eyed her suspiciously, noticing the cuts and bruises on her pale skin.

‘I’ll have a healer take a look at you once we’re home,’ he stated, conjured a gate and led her towards his mansion, ignoring her again.

Emily didn’t dare to approach him as well; all she could do now was wait for the things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arrival, Morden assigned a room to Emily and told her to wait there. Cautiously, she made herself comfortable on the small bed, desperate for just a short nap - however, she didn’t dare lying down, too afraid of what her new master would do to her if he caught her sleeping.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and a tall woman with long vibrant red hair, dressed in a cream-coloured lace gown walked over to her.

‘Lie down on your back,’ she ordered without a single word of greeting.

Emily did as she was told, anxiously watching the other woman as she moved her hands along her body, bright green light radiating from them, seeping into Emily’s skin. It felt warm and comfortable and within minutes the cuts and bruises had vanished, but the cold expression of that woman still scared her.

‘Try to rest now,’ she told her when she was finished, ‘I’ll be back later.’

As soon as the woman had left the room, Emily fell asleep.

*

Morden looked up from his desk as the life mage entered his study and sat down in the visitor’s chair.

‘How is she?’

‘I tended to her wounds and told her to sleep, she’ll be alright. I just don’t understand why you acquired another slave - since when do you go for girls anyway?’

‘It’s not what you think it is, Aurora. You of all people should know me better.’

‘What is it, then?’

‘She reminds me of my little sister,’ Morden whispered. ‘Haven’t seen her since… well, it doesn’t matter, does it?’

‘And that’s why you bought that girl?’ she asked softly.

‘Yes…’ He snorted. ‘I’m being pathetic, right?’

‘No, you aren’t. I’m sorry I doubted your motives. Maybe I just don’t… like the thought of you bringing other mage’s slaves into your household. You can’t be too careful these days.’

Morden looked at her and smiled.

‘Do you still feel the need to protect me, Aurora?’

‘I’m older than you, of course I do!’

‘Six months.’

‘Six months and eleven days.’

‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘I love you too, honey,’ she laughed, patted his hand for a brief second and got up again. ‘I’ll check on her again, okay?’

‘Thank you, my dear.’

*

Emily jumped the very second Aurora entered her room again.

‘It’s alright, relax,’ the life mage reassured her, sitting down at the edge of the bed and passing her a small bowl. ‘Have some soup, you are still exhausted.’

‘Thank you, mistress,’ Emily mumbled shyly.

‘No need to call me that, Mage Aurora is fine. What’s your name, by the way?’

‘Emily.’

Aurora nodded.

‘How long have you been working for Mage Aries, Emily?’

‘Seven months,’ she replied, clinging to the bowl as if her life depended on it.

‘And he did all these terrible things to you.’

I hadn’t been a question, but Emily wouldn’t have answered anyway.

‘You are safe here, Emily,’ Aurora assured her, her voice much softer than before, ‘As long as you are loyal to Master Morden, he will protect you and you won’t get hurt ever again. I assume that you’re not going to betray him.’

‘I would never do that,’ she whispered.

‘Fine. You should get along with each other just fine then.’

Smiling slightly, Aurora turned around and left while Emily turned around to take another nap; for the first time since Aries had abducted her, she felt safe.


End file.
